Everyone today appreciates the problems of energy faced by our nation and the world. Petroleum fuel has continued to increase in cost and is expected to continue to increase in cost. Moreover, aside from the price of petroleum fuel, we have experienced a scarcity of petroleum fuel. In some cases, petroleum fuel has not been available at any price.
This has led to a national policy that first aims at conserving our energy resources and secondly aims at developing new and alternate forms of energy. It appears that this national policy is at least partially working and is at least at this point somewhat successful. Individuals are conserving energy now, and there are signs that we are beginning to develop and utilize alternate energy sources such as solar energy, wood, coal and alcohol based fuels.
But still our efforts in conserving energy and developing and utilizing alternate sources of energy has not been sufficient in terms of the seriousness of our energy problems. More conservation is needed, new sources of energy must be developed, and greater use of alternate sources of energy is required.
In the area of energy conservation and development, one area that has lack development is in the area of machinery designed to more efficiently deliver energy. It is known that certain types of machines can be designed to assist in generating power and efficiently delivering this energy. However, little development in this area has been carried out to date.